Songs of Angels : Blackend Steel Stained Red
by Ghost-707
Summary: what if the outcast were to suddenly bet strong enough to fight moka head on, and win. *T for violence may change to M later* please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Rosario + Vampire**_** or Rosario + **_**Vampire season II / Capu Chu**_** series, this is a fan fiction meant for entertainment purposes only**

**Chapter 1: The Offer**

"Tsukune! Tsukune! No, Tsukune stay with us," echoed the sounds of a pleading Moka.

The world was growing cold and darker by the second. The sounds of the various screams of my name were beginning to grow fainter, and fainter as the darkness closed in on my conscious mind. I found myself in a field of grain as endless as the clear dull grey sky with the subtle red tint as to give the illusion that in this place, wherever here is, existed as a perpetual sunset. I found myself wandering aimlessly in this endless expanse of wheat for what felt like hours, or maybe days, as I simply couldn't tell any more. There was no visible sun or moon in the sky, not even a cloud, and only the occasional breeze would force the delicate stalks to bend and bow before it.

"You boy, what business do you have here in my realm?" mused a voice that held a particular note that expressed both scorn and curiosity in it as it spoke

As I turned around I around, I found myself maybe twenty feet away form a boy no taller or older than me, yet despite his appearance, I could sense that he was much older that he seemed. His eyes were a calming, pale shade of green, his hair was a disturbing red, and by red, I mean the red of blood, his attire was interesting, he wore a white jacket with a blue outlined geometric design on it that gave the illusion of hexagonal scales covering him, that stretched down to his ankles, beneath this, he had a dark grey screen print shirt with a black skull design along his chest, he wore dark black pants and held a book unenthusiastically in one hand. However what truly caught my attention was that he was standing in a patch of dead wheat stalks all withered and blackened. Though I did not take notice or find it alarming entirely until I felt a light tapping on my left shoulder.

"I would like it if you would stop being so oblivious to your current state" he mused after having suddenly appearing behind me, the patch of dead plants had followed him and was no longer where had originally been standing moments ago.

"Brother you shouldn't tease him too much; he doesn't seem to understand his current situation," purred a soft and sultry voice to my left.

"Vhy shouldn't he, keep in mind that this boy has managed to intrude upon our domain and has no reason to be here vithout us knowing, he could very vell be a demon trying to collect souls form our little garden?" rang an icy voice to my right.

"Who are you people? And how have I intruded upon your realm, all I did was wake up and I was here…"

"Fine, however before we answer your questions first we must ask you, ARE YOU A MEMBER OF FAIRYTALE?" my red haired host scornfully asked, stressing what seemed to be a strong air of loathing as he asked his question, almost like saying the name of that psychotic organization gave him a bad taste as he spoke.

"No, but if you know of Fairytale, then do you know of the Yokai Academy as well?"

"Why are you a student?"

"Actually, yes, I am, and as to answer your question, no I am not a member of fairytale, in fact my friends and I have fought against them on several occasions."

"Oh, so you go to the little exorcist's school? Well this simplifies everything now doesn't it brothers."

"Wait you know the headmaster?"

"Know him, boy we taught him all that he knows about creating seals and barriers."

"Ve vill never understand vhy it is everyone thinks he so strong, he's only a novice and at that a mediocre one"

"So you wish to know who we are then fine we will tell you."

"I am Eric Tombs, master of this realm, warden of hell's first kingdom, or more commonly known to you as the guardian to Limbo" spoke the blood haired child before me as he bowed before me and gestured to the woman to my left.

"I am Claire Libido, warden of hell's second kingdom, or as more commonly known to you as the guardian to Lust" spoke the five foot seven brunette to my left she was dressed in a dark black tank top with a pair of olive drab cargo pants and a red hoodie. Her silky voice seemed to mask her obvious anger, yet I could feel that those piercing crimson eyes were not looking at me but through me, taking in every cubic centimeter of my being.

"Ve, are James Untӧten, ve are varden to hell's seventh kingdom, or known to you living as the guardian to violence." The six foot Russian to my right spoke with an icy disdain layered into voice. His attire was as Eric's he wore a crimson trench coat, a grey vest beneath it and a white shirt beneath that. His hair was jet black with blood red tips and was partially hidden by the hood of his coat. He wore a pair of blue earphones that seemed to be connected to an _iPod_ that was nested in his let pocket. His eyes seemed to radiate a darkness that drew who ever looked into his pitch black iris shudder.

"I am curious though why is it that you find my presence here odd?"

"It is not so much as you here that is odd, but that you're in the physical form that you had in life…"

"Wait so I'm dead?"

"Yes, and no, you are in the process of becoming dead or have only recently died. You are in limbo, the holding room where all the departing or departed souls come and await judgment until they are either rewarded or punished for their actions in life. Here normally your soul would become a part of this realm until you are tried at the castle. However in your case, you have retained your previous form. This is why it is odd, the only ones who can stay in their desired form are us and those of the living who are ranked S-class or a _shuizen being,_ From your smell you are a vampire, yet looking at your soul you are only part, since your soul is mainly human. What do you think we should do brother and dear sister?"

"I say we should use him to our advantage, the enemy knows that we are after them and we cannot afford to damage the realm of the living too much. I favor that we use him as a host to hasten our actions, or at the very least as a catalyst to allow our abilities to be fully used in order to fight Fairytale." Spoke Claire in that smooth voice of hers. I felt a slight bit of relief knowing that all of them didn't want to kill me a, then again what does being made into a host or catalyst mean in full. Just by being referred to as a host, set chills down my spine and gave me the feeling I wasn't fully understanding the context of their conversation.

"No, from the looks you're giving him, I can tell you just want a new toy."

"Now, now, don't get too hasty brother, ve don't have to let her take him over, besides if he is just there it saves us the trouble of using an artificial body, and as a catalyst we can use our songs against them..."

"NO.I will not allow an untested child be what allows us to unleash our truest abilities in the realm of the living. If we are to use them then I will test him to see just how strong he is… Restraint Arts release!"

What stood before me was a fully released Eric Tombs. It was horrifyingly beautiful; I was at a loss for words just looking at him. He was irradiating a warm golden light from his body that made me want to walk toward it, but what I saw was a creature that I didn't want to do so much as look upon. He still held a humanoid form, he was now eight feet tall, out of his back was a pair of wings with blood red feathers, in his left hand he still held his book, but now as it lay open I could see its spine and found that it was an old bible, torn and tattered along its splendid black leather binding adorned with gold trimming and a large silver cross on its front cover. His eyes had changed colors, now his eyes were pitch black and menacing filled with a hidden hatred, in his right hand he held a long scythe, its handle had an intricate Celtic knot design on it that wrapped around its full length before the long cured blade protruded abruptly from it. The blade itself was a work of art, etched on its sides was the motto "let those who worship evil tremble", the metal was an off blue accenting the silver of the steel-like, but besides its intimidating size, it seemed to have its own aura that gave me a feeling that there was more to the scythe than what was seen.

"Are you going to stand there and stare or are you going to put up a fight? Or maybe you'll just run and try to hide like the weakling that you are."

" To run and hide would be easy, but if it means that I can save those who are most precious to me, then I will gladly fight you three at once if need be! No matter what I must return to my friends, even if I must help you."

"Very well; Dear sister it would seem you have given us a means to combat the heathens who dare try to control a force beyond their comprehension. I will leave it to you to it that he is revived without complication. _Huh, _I see that there are some who still poses the courage to charge it the face of death for their ideals and beliefs."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Rosario + Vampire or Rosario + Vampire season II / Capu Chu series, this is a fan fiction meant for entertainment purposes only**

**Chapter 2: Company**

"Tskune… Tskune…" Moka seemed to murmur monotonously in her sleep, as she lay by his bed side in the academy's infirmary as a respirator methodically hissed as it pumped air into his lungs forcing his chest to steadily rise and fall. Suddenly Tskune started to groan as he regained consciousness, causing Moka to awaken from her sleep as the sudden unfamiliar noise startled her.

"Tskune, Tskune… Can you hear me, Tskune?"

"Um…Moka, where am I, what happened?"

"Don't talk; your ribs and lungs still haven't fully healed…."

"Why are my …"

"Tskune! You're finally awake; you had us all so worried!" Kurumu, announced as she ran into the room, arms extend as she lunged toward Tskune on the bed, only to have a large wash basin drop on her head, forcing her to fall to the floor with a rather loud thud at the foot of Tskune's bed.

"You idiot boob monster, you shouldn't go and jump on people who have broken ribs and internal injuries like that-desu!" the witch Yukari announced she skipped into the room accompanied by Ruby and Mizore.

"Am I still dreaming or have I died?"

"Don't joke like that Tskune, just because you have Moka's blood in you, doesn't mean that you have the right to treat nearly dying so lightly." The aqua haired succubus pouted as she stomped her foot to emphasis how she was angered by such a statement.

"What happened, last thin g I remembered was walking to the class from the male dormitories, and then I woke up here."

"I can fill in the blanks for you boy" mused Gin from the door way from behind the group of girls all gathered around the girls.

"Sempai, when did you get here?" Kurumu asked with an obvious disgust as she spoke his name.

"Don't worry I didn't bring my camera with me so don't think I was only following you girls to take an pictures, and besides is that any way to speak to the one who brought Tskune in from the middle of the road where we found him bleeding and beaten?"

"Wait you're the one who brought Tskune in to the infirmary?" mused outer Moka, "but why would you bother to help Tskune, and how did you even find him, if he was late?"

"Well let's just say a I suddenly felt urge to go out and go for a nice enthusiastic stroll around campus, then I happened to find him lying there on the ground in a pool of his own blood, semiconscious…" the older more perverted lycan mused with his sarcastic smile that betrayed the seriousness of his tone.

"Liar, you probably just went out to see if you could prey on any unlucky girl who was running late to class, to take your awful pictures of!" Kurumu argued as now hugged Tskune's neck by kneeling beside him on his right side opposite to the respirator.

"He's not lying, I was the one who put the sudden urge to go out into his mind without him knowing." A tall young woman entered the room. She had long waist-length brown hair that was braided into one long pony tail, and she wore the black long sleeve that was covered by a pink sleeveless dress shirt with a red floral design that wrapped around her left waist. She also had on a pair of black slacks with black high heeled boots on under them. In one hand she held a steel clipboard with some papers she was unenthusiastically filling out as she leaned on the infirmary's door way, while she spun her pen between her fingers in the other. "Oh, sorry I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Claire D. Libido, and it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Wait, what do you mean you made Gin feel the urge go out for a walk when we haven't met you before? If you can do that then wouldn't you have broken the academy rules?" Moka asked with a slight hint of distrust to her calmness in Claire's voice.

"Well no, I'm not an official student yet and I'm sure the headmaster will make an exception for his teachers." Claire smirked as she started to walk towards the foot of Tskune's bed. "Besides, I couldn't just let a delicious looking human go and die in the middle of the road now could I?"

"How did you know Tskune was a human?" Yukari asked as she raised her wand into an offensive position ready to attack the strange woman who now threated Tskune's presence at the academy by so easily telling his true nature.

"Sister what did I tell you. I warned you that if caused trouble for the students here you vould be the one to fix your own mess" a massive Russian boy boomed as he ducked his head as to avoid hitting the top of the door frame as he entered. The seven foot tall Russian wore a red scarf around his neck with ends that dangled loosely around his waist, he wore a black long sleeve shirt with a white sweater vest and a pair of tan slakes he was obviously older or at least sounded older from the sound of the deepness of his voice.

"Ah, just leave her alone James, it's not like she's done anything yet" cheerfully mused a young blood hair, as he followed behind the tall Russian. The boy looked like Tskune save for the fact his hair was blood red and his eyes were an off tone of green. He wore a heel length blue navy blue trench coat, and wore a black dress shirt and slacks and a black tie that had a white skull patter.

"Oh, shut up you annoying little twit, you knov vhat vill happen if she get into any trouble!" shouted the Russian in an obvious rage as he reached for the collar of his companion's blue jacket. "you know what we are here for, we cannot compromise the mission's objective simply so that she can have a toy to mess around with and ignore her duties!" he roared as he spun on the heel of his dress shoe and walked out of the door, nearly taking a section of it with him.

"I'm terribly sorry you all had to witness that little scene my brother caused, as you could probably tell he tends to take a job a little too seriously." The red head said as the turned to face the group of girls and Tskune. "Sorry for the late introductions, but my name is Eric D. Tombs and my brother who just stormed out is James D. Untӧten. As I can see you've already met our dear sister Claire, I assume she hasn't done any harm yet."

" no not at all, but she mentioned that she was able to make Gin here go out for a walk and I'm sure we have never come into contact with any of you all, would you be so kind as to explain how it was she was able to do this?" Moka nervously asked as she tried to hide a slight blush.

"Why of course, for a cute girl like yourself I would be delighted to explain tha…"

"Now who's trying to get themselves a …"

"That's not the case besides I'm not even using charm on her…"

"Wow, wait so are you three succubi or what last I knew only matured succubi and incubi were able to charm on that level?" Kurumu asked as she tightened her grip around Tskune's head and nearly smothered his face in her chest only to be hit with a second wash basin in the process.

"Normally that would be the case, however if one is above S-class, your massive arrua can produce a charm like ability that rivals even that of a mature succubus, and no we are not, we are simply angels." Eric smirked as revealed a long sharpened canine out of the left side of his mouth, causing his eyes to glow similar to that of the bus driver's, but Eric's possessed a mesmerizing quality that made all the girls with the exception of Claire to fall to the floor in a trance as the shadows of thousands of large feathers fell along the glass of the windows and the walls as he slowly walked over the uncurious girls lying on the floor towards Tskune. "Now you better not forget why it is we spared you and allowed you to be revived. Now you will help us if you truly care about these girls, else some misfortune would occur to each of them. We have given you the privilege to keep your own body and are simply a catalyst we will be using in the near future, therefore you will need to be trained on who to do this, in three days there will be a ceremony to welcome myself and my siblings as the new public safety commission officers, now this will immediately attract the attention of many of the outcast we are after, but we need you to be ready to hand them so I want you to get your girlfriend here to fight my sister on that day and lose, okay?" He sternly asked as he pointed to Moka, "And be sure to remove her seal by then if not it won't seem like a fair fight. Claire, were leaving now, I think you've done enough damage for one day."

The pair left the room walking over the unconscious girls lying on the floor. As they walked out the door way, the room returned to normal and the girls awoke and rubbed there eyes as if they had simply fallen asleep there and no one had been in the room.

"Tskune, your awake now! We were sooooooo worried about you. You scared us all we thought you might have been dead." Kurumu exclaimed as she rose from the floor and hugged his head while forcing his face into her chest."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Rosario + Vampire or Rosario + Vampire season II / Capu Chu series, this is a fan fiction meant for entertainment purposes only. Please excuse my ability but putting normal conversations into word is not as easy for me as it used to be. Sorry but the series will become M, around chapter five or six, so stick around, and see why.**

**Chapter 3: First Impressions**

It had been three days since Tskune woke up from his coma; thanks to some of Moka's blood he was able to leave the infirmary a little earlier than had been originally predicted by the nurses. Though the girls didn't seem to remember the encounter with Claire, Eric, and James, the idea still sent chills down his spine on both how he had nearly died and how he was now tied into whatever they had in store for him now. However it was Eric's threat to harm the girls if he didn't help them that concerned him, and now he had to get inner Moka to fight with a girl who she hasn't met before without any tangible reason, but like he said, there was a ceremony to welcome the semester's new transfer students. The rumors has spread like wild fire around the school that one of the new students would be a girl, and at that the three were new arrivals from the Europe. The headmaster had gathered all regular students into the gymnasium and the entire staff was ready to greet the new arrivals.

"Attention students…ATTENTION STUDENTS" the headmaster commanded as addressed the student body form the microphone on the stage beside the new students, "Now that I have your attention, I would like you all to welcome our academy's newest arrivals and your new public safety commission, now I will allow our new enforcers to introduce themselves and get to know you all better, goodbye." He said as he walked off the stage and towards the main school building, as the entire faculty and student body stood in silence as he moved. The attention of the awe struck students now slowly moved in the direction of blue uniformed newcomers, assessing them with their eyes.

"Well now this is interesting, I didn't think he would just go and leave us here alone with all these wonderful little kids! Hello my name is Eric D. Tombs, it's a pleasure to meet all of you and I hope we can all get along." The blood haired child said as his innocent smile, contorted into sadistic grin that dominated his face, reveling as pair of razor edged canines inside his mouth as his eyes began to glow slightly.

The crowd of students now began to come alive with a mass of murmurs and whispering, most of which were about what species these students were and could they be trusted.

"Now is really a need for all this, it's not like we came here just so we could extort money from your clubs like the last group did. My name is Claire D. Libido, and I can ensue you all that we are not here to harm the student body and abuse the power of the public safety commission emblem as a means to control you all through fear and intimidation." She playfully said in her smooth voice and curtsied before sitting back down, which earned her a few death glares form the crowd.

"SETTLE DOWN." The tall Russian roared as he walked up he walked up to the microphone, "Nov ve are only here on the request of the headmaster, and do not vish to casue any harm to you all, hovever if you do not think that ve are capable to keep the peace, then ve vill gladly take any challenges here as a sparring session, under the supervision of the teachers of course, so that none of you suffer any life threatening injuries, nov do I have any takers? You can challenge any of us, and ve will give you a handicap and allow you to use your true form and attack in groups if you vish."

Several hands in the crowd immediately rose, one of which was kuyo's, many of which were guys whom wanted to fight Eric or Claire.

"Awh, I had hoped for one of the Shuzen daughters to challenge us or even Anno whom we had heard so much about. What a shame, I guess I will just get rid of the small fry then brothers, so who want to go first?" Claire asked as she began to write archaic seals around here feet and put on a pair of red gloves from her pocket.

As the first wave of attackers rushed forward, she immediately slammed her hands onto the floor, as she did this the runes around her wrapped around her gloves. As the pack reached her they shifted out of there human forms into their true forms, the three were a group consisting of a troll, and two goblins, there features twisting as the transformation occurred. For Claire, this was nothing, just a group of creatures that were at best B-Class monsters, nothing but a quick warm up she thought to herself as she finished preparing the seals on her gloves. Within a millisecond it was over, all three of them were on the backs with fist marks on their collar bones, dislocated shoulders, and mild concussions; the time it took to receive the injuries was to quick for the pain to even register in their bodies and were unconscious by the time they made contact with the floor.

"Dear sister… why didn't you hold back more. You know that you could have killed the poor kids." Eric said as he buried his face in his hand. "Even though they obviously could handle it, it isn't right to nearly kill them if you had fought with a vampire or a werewolf, then I could understand you releasing that much power…"

"Fine then if you want me to fight one so much." She said as she walked over towards an awe struck Tskune, and promptly mounted him and bit into his unprotected neck.

Now as far as mounting Tskune, she saw no reason for him to react the way he did, she saw it perfectly normal to do something like this, and found it odd to see him blush as she did so. However she was not disappointed by the taste of his blood, it held the sweetness of human that she found irresistibly delicious, was mixed with the richness of that of a vampire. However, she could taste a dark energy being suppressed in his blood and could tell that it was unstable in his system, but she couldn't control herself. At this moment she felt as if she was in a state of absolute bliss, pure ecstasy that made the world around her fade away as her conscious slowly stared to become nonexistent, and all she could do is give into the primal instincts that told her to keep going. She felt her body move on its own as her grip on his torso tightened and her legs wrapped around his waist and her hand slid down to his base.

"Hey, don't do that to Tskune…"

"Shut up you damn succubus, your noting but an annoyance to me. Be grateful my fight isn't with you." She said, her voice full of bloodlust, and her eyes glowing bright horrifying amber. All the teeth in her mouth had transformed into dry sharpened fangs, the edges of her mouth was covered in Tskune's blood; she seemed almost feral and maddened by the blood.

"That's enough Claire, if you drink anymore and that boy might die. Now give some of your blood, and don't let him die." Eric urgently yelled at his now psychotic sister.

"ALL OF YOU, LEAVE NOV! VE DO NOT NEED ANY OF YOU HERE, ONLY THOSE VHOM KNOV THIS BOY CLOSELY MAY STAY, NOW LEAVE IF YOU VALUE YOUR PATHETIC LIVES!" James yelled as he started to form a barrier around Tskune and his harem. "Eric I need a level three barrier set up, help us finish it, quickly!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm already on it…"

"Vell then vork faster; this boy is losing blood to quickly…damn it he's already going into shock. Claire, give me your vrist, nov."

"Fine, but don't…"

"No matter vhat he must not die here, ugh… gaugh….gaugh…"

James' throat now was a fountain of black blood pouring from where his head now barely attached. Tskune had sliced his throat with a swing of his claws, the loss of blood was too much for his suppressed ghoul self to handle and had awakened in his dying state. This forced Claire to be thrown off of his lap and into the side of the stage with a sickening slam. A now smiling Eric; took a knife out of his back pocket and had sliced his wrist open to create a wound, a tarlike liquid now flowed steadily, from his veins.

"Ow… that actually stung a bit, be careful Eric, this isn't an enemy to take likely, when I bit into him earlier, I could taste some vampiric blood in him…"

"No need… to tell me…I had already assumed that when he cut our brother's throat open, so don't think this will take long." As he staged toward Tskune, keeping pressure on his wrist and trying not to leave a trail of black blood on the floor as he did. "Sound pot, release form 5." He commanded, on cue, the earphones in his left hand had turned into a small speaker, which wrapped itself around his arm, almost as if it were alive. "Paralysis lullaby…setting one….All of you…cover your ears now!" as he pointed is injured arm in the direction of an awakened Tskune.

A loud high pitch noise, suddenly erupted form the hand held speaker. It powerful howl sounded like broken glass being scrapped across a blackboard, and set to the tune of Beethoven's ninth symphony. All surrounding glass began to crack and Tskune was starting to stagger, "Crescendo, crescendo, it's not enough." Eric now smiling sadistically, he now had his arm level with Tskune's head and the ghastly sound began to get steadily louder, until the glass on the window panes began to shatter. As the girls looked upon the causes of this mess, they saw a blood haired boy, standing with his arm extended forward and pointed at Tskune, as thousands of shades of glass rained down around him, as Tskune fell to his knees, the group began to lose consciousness. As their vision began to blur, they could make out James, holing Tskune's mouth open wile Eric put his opened wrist over the ghouls. Dark blood, fell all over Tskune's mouth, as they attempted to get him to drink his blood.

"Damn it, he's not able to drink…"

"Here, let me, it's my fault that it came to this." Clair said as she bit into her lower lip, and gave Tskune what looked like a long passionate kiss, as her black blood trickled out of the sides of his lips. "Hmm, that was thanks for that delicious blood of your Aono. I look forward to the next time I can have some, and maybe you might get something better as a reward. Now be a good boy, and go to sleep for a little while." She mused in her sultry voice, as Tskune fell completely to the floor.

"Get them all to the infirmary, on the double; we need to get them some medical attention until Glass gets here."

"Cough… please… don't let… Tskune die…" Moka mumbled as she lost consciousness. Then the world went black all she could do for a dying Tskune, whom she could do nothing for, at this moment all she could do is hate herself for her own weakness, and inability to protect the one whom she loved most, then the world went black.


End file.
